30 Day OTP Challenge SHADAMY
by The Clover of Damnation
Summary: [OTP means One True Pairing] 30 days worth of little ficlets about everyone's favorite black and pink hedgehog pairing: shadamy. [Rating might go up for other challenges. Each challenge is the title of each chapter.]
1. Holding Hands

If there was one affectionate contact she was able to get him to do, it was by holding hands. It was like the other gestures where she had to press with constant dismissing, but she was tenacious and he eventually relented.

Though he'd sigh and scowl for everyone to see, she could see the tenderness in his eyes. He wouldn't admit it, but he enjoyed it.

She especially enjoyed the act itself when she could convince him to do it gloveless. It made her feel warm and fuzzy to feel his dark fur under her soft pink.

She especially loved feeling the little shivers that coursed throughout his body the nervousness he felt. Or the tiny goosebumps along his arm when she'd rub her free hand up and down it.

The overall gesture was small and simple, but it was big and wonderous to her. So whenever their fingers would lace, clothed or not, she'd grin from ear-to-ear.

And to her delight, she'd catch a rare (though quite tiny) smile upon his lips as well.


	2. Cuddling Somewhere

Cuddling was an extremely private activity for them. Not that the act itself was for public display, but the privacy was worse when coming to them. They usually did this either late in the evening or fairly early in the morning, and it was almost always at her home. She figured it was because no one would bother them here. Cuddling usually took place on her bed. Nothing led to further intimacy. They simply knew that less people were likely to barge in on them.

After participating in the affectionate contact she reveled in the fact that he had dark fur. The blackness attracted heat making the snuggling embrace warm within seconds of holding each other. His patch of chest fur was like a pillow waiting for her to rest her head upon it. Some times it tickled her nose, but not enough to be terribly bothersome. Not only was she completely comfortable she also felt safe. Though she knew he could topple cities with his hands alone, it was a weird satisfying feeling how gentle they were holding her.

As they laid there for hours entangled in each others arms she'd smile the entire time enjoying his warm breath against her ear. Eventually, usually herself first, they'd drift off to sleep and wake up where they left off. Much is never said between them. But there honestly doesn't need to be. There actions spoke for themselves.


	3. Gaming or Watching a movie

All he wanted to do was sit on the coach, and kill people with whatever weapon his character could get a hold of. But that wasn't going to be the case. Not with his giggle pink girlfriend sitting across from him. Whatever it was that was causing her laughing fit, that was distracting him, had to do with what game was on her hand-held system. Pausing his game he sighs while shooting a fiery red glare at her. "Do you mind? I'm trying to concentrate."

She seemed to jump in surprise by him snapping at her. _Had she really been that immersed in... whatever she was playing...?_ "Oh, I'm sorry! Did I do something to bother you?" Is what she asks upon just noticing his irritated stare.

"You keep making... happy noises over there..." The black male scoots to her side of the coach. "What _are_ you _playing_...?" He asks as he tries to lean over her to look at the screen.

His question causes a smile to beam widely across her muzzle. "I'm playing a dating sim!" She replies with a giggle. "You get to choose who you marry, and you have to learn how to dance too~ It's so much fun and romantic~!"

Her overly cheery expression has him scowling in agitation. _So she was disturbing him with a silly dating game...? Oh how she was going to pay for that!_

"Hey! Give me my game back!" Amy hollers the moment Shadow snatches her DS out of her gloved hands.

He grunts at her while holding it high into the air just out of her reach. Though there's a devious grin that sneaks onto his lips. "Looks like you're going to be dateless to the dance~"

"NOOOOO!" Hollers the pink female flailing at him.

_Maybe this game isn't so bad after all..._ Shadow thought to himself as an evil chuckle emanates from his mouth.


	4. On a Date

It was a bright and warm sunny Summer's afternoon. Small woodland creatures were actively about, and all plant life was in full bloom. Clouds floated along the deep blue sky shifting into all sorts of shapes that changed along as a breeze would continuously blow through.

A rosy hedgehog female walks along the grassy park terrain swinging a wicker picnic basket in one hand, and her other one resting against the arm of her boyfriend's who's linked in hers.

Though the black and red male looks bored out of his mind, he is actually silently content with where he was. In one of his gloved hands he is holding two leashes that are attached to collars around the necks of a pair of chao. One is pink resembling his girlfriends while the other is the color of his streaks holding an a likeness to himself.

"Ooh!" Hollers Amy excitingly as her hand, that had been sitting on Shadow's arm, points ahead of them to a large tree. "Let's sit under that tree~!"

The moment they were under the tree Amy pulls a checkered blanket out of the basket laying it neatly along the ground. After doing so she, making her dark companion as well, sat down also pulling out plastic ware and plates along with containers full of food and assorted drinks out of it. Upon bringing it all out the chao were already fluttering around it happily proclaiming "Chao! Chao!".

"Now, now. Wait a minute guys. Let me get it all out." The green eyed female tells them while giggling at them.

Shadow however lightly tugs on the leashes to try and settle them down. He was as excited about the food as well, but didn't feel the need to rush to it like a beast. What he really wanted to get a hold of was her marshmallow pie~ His mouth watered just thinking about it~! But he knew he'd have to eat "lunch" before "dessert" since his girlfriend wasn't fond of his sweets only diet. The crimson eyed male would argue about how he could eat whatever he wanted, but then she wouldn't let him have any of the pie. That was the last thing he wanted!

"_Here._" He was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of Amy's voice and the feeling of something in his grasp. Looking downward at his hands, his eyes widened in shock upon seeing the pie in them! Inwardly he wants to scoop the rosy girl into his streaked arms and hug her! Outwardly, however, he flashes her a tiny barely noticeable grin. Leaning towards her side he whispers a "_Thank you_" into her ear.

The act alone caused a wide toothy grin to beam across her muzzle followed with a giggle erupting from her lips.


	5. Kissing

Any type of physical or affectionate action or display with Shadow was rare in Amy's relationship with him. Some times it down right annoyed or depressed the poor girl. But it was something she realized she had to get used to. And upon getting into a real relationship she had to learn it was both give and take on both ends for them. Sure, these kisses were rarer, but it made them even more precious.

Every time their lips met she was hit with an array of emotions! The first was always a weird mixture of surprise and shock because he's spontaneous about giving them to her. After snapping out of her shock she instantly gets tangled up in the fleeting moment. During the entirety of it her body vibrates into a series of shivers, and some times it feels as if her feet have melted to the floor.

Some times the kisses are sweet and delicate. Other times they are rough and passionate. Either way she swears to God that he shoots chaos energy into her body because they always electrify her!

And just as quickly as they started... They end as such...

She tries to be ready each and every time for them but she never is. Though she always anticipates their return~...


	6. Wearing Each Others Clothing

When Amy gave Shadow the chance to be her boyfriend he found himself become quickly obsessed. Not particularly in a bad way. More in an inexperienced not wanting to mess up his relationship sort of way. Due to past tragedies he had gotten in the habit of putting up a defensive mechanism. No matter who it was it would go off. So when he retracted from even the slightest of touches or affection attention... he only saw his relationship crumbling in the hurt confusion of his girlfriend.

Unbeknownst to his pretty pink girlfriend he would get plastered after every time they got together. And when he was drunk off his rocker he'd get over emotional. He also did something strange that only his batty comrade was aware of. Shadow had taken one of Amy's signature red dresses when he was on his way out one day. The drunker he gotten did he slip the article of clothing on. Spilling out his emotional turmoil while in the dress made him feel like he was letting it all out to her. Not to mention it was a wonderful sensation to drift off then awaken to her rosy scent~...

Where it all got out of hand was when he managed to navigate to Amy's house. Thinking he had waken to shame, he actually was met with laughter. She did admit to being slightly unnerved by it, but she simply snuffed it off proclaiming that they'd work through it. "Because that's what couples do."

Hearing that couples were about working through their hardships gave him hope. And even though he knew he could come to her about his insecurities... he really wish she'd stop teasing him about the whole ordeal...


	7. Cosplaying

"Would you hold still?! I can't gel up your quills if you keep moving!" Though she sounded angry at him she was simply annoyed with his fidgeting.

"And _why_ are we doing this again?" He asks with a bored glare while he does his best to do as his girlfriend asked.

"Because~! The convention is holding a couples contest, and there is _no_ way I'm letting Rouge win!" Oh, how she seethed in rage upon hearing the jewel huntress's voice taunting her in her head!

That causes a smirk to sneak onto Shadow's lips. Amy was cute when angry. "You'd better have out costumes looking perfect then."

"I'm almost done with yours. I just need to paint your quill streaks black. Other than that you have the entire outfit on." She was referring to his tight blue body suit, and white gloves and boots with the pointed yellow tips.

"And what are you missing on yours?"

"Just the short blue wig. I'm wearing my outfit too~!" Her attire was a sleeveless short red dress with a red scarf tied around her neck and boots to match his.

"And what are the character's personalities? We have to have more than just the costumes to play the part."

"Well~ Your character is super arrogant and thinks he's better than everyone else. Which isn't a stretch for you." A laugh erupts from her lips as he glares at her and growls a bit.

"And let me guess: your character thinks she's the most perfect woman in the world when she has no idea what she's doing? Like someone I know?" Oh, how he'd smirk in triumph.

That causes her to pout in irritation. How were they going to win at this rate-?

"Just admit it. You love me for who I am, and you wouldn't change me~" She'd smile when he'd grumble upon her throwing arms around him. Though he'd quietly allow it.

Maybe they had a chance after all... Amy thought to herself with a hopeful grin~


End file.
